1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint, and more particularly to a joint for a fluid pumping apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional oil-pumping device usually has a complicated structure and a great volume. It is an inconvenient design. Further, the container of the conventional oil-pumping device for receiving the pumped oil uniquely corresponds to the oil-pumping device. Consequently, the user often needs to clean the container after the being used for next use when sucking the fluid that is different from the previous operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional oil-pumping device.